Just a Kiss?
by mushi-chan
Summary: Un beso no solo sirve para expresar emociones...Slash(SSHP)Con unos toquecitos de angst pero muy leves


Just a kiss?

Un día mas llega nada fuera de lo común ,cualquiera diría que mi vida sigue igual ,con la misma cara, la misma ropa, la misma rutina de siempre ,pero no podrían estar mas equivocados ,mi vida cambio hace unos meses, un cambio drástico ,tan fuerte que todavía no termino de acostumbrarme.

Harry Potter a mi cuidado, ja , quien lo iba a decir , y todo porque Albus encontró una forma de borrar sus pesadillas de controlarlas, pero claro no podía dejarme a mi fuera,nooooo, tenia que involucrarme, tenia que fastidiarme , bueno la verdad es que ya no me fastidia al principio odié a ese viejo loco hasta la saciedad ,pero luego acabe por acostumbrarme e incluso por desear que llegara ese momento, cosa que nunca admitiré delante de nadie ,ni aunque me den veritaserum.

En serio, solo a Albus podía ocurrírsele esta solución, pensándolo bien desde aquel fatídico día en que lo encontramos, el chico se había vuelto miedoso, siempre estaba nervioso , nadie podía tocarle ni acercarse sin que el chico gritara y saliera huyendo, la versión oficial fue que después de su ataque había sufrido una fuerte crisis nerviosa y que no se recuperaba todavía , que nadie sabia cuando se recuperaría.

La versión que solo unos pocos conocíamos era parecida a la oficial pero mucho mas terrible. Todavía recuerdo , cuando saliendo a recoger información por Hogsmade, para poder recuperar al chico encontré una figura encogida en un rincón y mugrienta , cuando me acerque a brindarle mi ayuda se encogió mas en el rincón y empezó a llorar y gritar que me fuera y que no le hiciera daño ,poco a poco la realidad me golpeo al darme cuenta de que era el chico al que tanto habíamos buscado , pero había cambiado demasiado como para reconocerlo a simple vista , apenas había pasado una semana y estaba sucio vestido con harapos, pero lo que mas me impresiono fue el terror impregnado en sus ojos tal era su miedo que tuve que lanzarle un Desmaius para poder acercarme a él. Una vez que lo recogí lo lleve a Hogwarts inmediatamente , todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver el estado del chico, había sido torturado y golpeado hasta la saciedad ,en cierto modo todos nos alegramos al encontrarle vivo ,aunque hubiera sido torturado al menos no había muerto ,sabíamos que se recuperaría aunque por supuesto llevaría su tiempo, lo que no sabíamos es que detrás de la tortura había una atrocidad mas, algo que no merecía nadie y de la que después nos enteraríamos y de la cual el chico no se recuperaría tan fácilmente.

Un movimiento a mi derecha me saca de mis pensamientos, me acerco a mirarlo ahí en una cama contigua a la mía esta el chico que últimamente reina en mis pensamientos, me acerco a mirarlo , se le ve tan tranquilo cuando duerme, sin preocupaciones , como me gustaría verlo siempre así.

De pronto abre los ojos ,al principio como siempre esta un poco desorientado, aunque ha pasado bastante tiempo no termina de acostumbrarse , mira hacia todos los lados hasta posar sus hermosos ojos verdes en mi , se da cuenta de que le miro y me sonríe pero luego baja la mirada y se sonroja, se ve tan adorable así , tan inocente , como si nunca hubiera vivido aquello, ya sabe lo que viene y a pesar de que llevamos haciéndolo desde que nos dieron la solución para sus pesadillas todavía se sonroja al pensar en lo que viene.

Buenos días Harry

Buenos días profesor – dice sonriéndome.

Cuantas veces debo decirte que me llames por mi nombre – le digo con un tono inquisidor pero a la vez divertido.

Lo siento ,es que siempre lo olvido – dice bajando la cabeza a la vez que se sonroja.

Me he dado cuenta , te lo repito todas las mañanas – le digo con un tono divertido , al notar que sonrió eleva su cabeza y el también me sonríe.

Nos miramos durante un rato analizandonos el uno al otro sabemos lo que ocurrirá a continuación pero también sabemos que pregunta viene antes , pero aunque la respuesta sea negativa sabe que debemos hacerlo de todas formas.

¿Qué tal has dormido Harry?

Bien, bueno dentro de lo que cabe no ha sido la peor de las noches. – me dice con una sonrisa triste, yo sé a que noche se refiere soy uno de los pocos que conocen entera lo que paso la noche en que le cambio la vida.

Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos , él sabe lo que viene ahora , pero yo nunca puedo evitar hacerle la misma pregunta silenciosa todas las mañanas "¿puedo?", veo que asiente y se ruboriza,siempre me ha hecho gracia como responde a estas cosas con tanta inocencia. Me acerco a él hasta quedar sentado en su cama , se tumba dejando que poco a poco me acerque a él , me voy acercando y lo último que veo antes de besarle son sus ojos verdes cubriéndose por sus parpados, yo también cierro los míos antes de posar mis labios sobre los suyos.

Sus labios son suaves y cálidos , al principio no siento ni veo nada en mi mente , los dos sabemos que debo profundizar el beso , así que con mi lengua acaricio su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar , abre sus labios dócilmente a la vez que me abre su mente , nuestras lenguas se entrelazan danzando la una con la otra , abrazándose , reconociéndose. Poco a poco penetro en su mente mientras nos besamos con más pasión, siento sus brazos en mi cuello obligándome a profundizar el beso , no lo dudo un segundo y lo hago. Me adentro en sus recuerdos , viendo todas su vida pasando por delante de mis ojos , bueno en realidad lo veo en mi mente , de pronto encuentro un recuerdo que no había visto antes la imágenes son difusas por lo que no distingo nada , pero poco a poco se van aclarando , pero antes de que pueda reconocer nada el chico rompe el beso poniendo una mano entre nuestros cuerpos , rompiendo también la conexión entre nuestras mentes.

Lo siento pero ese no – me dice apenado pero a la vez seguro de que no quiere que lo vea.

No pasa nada – le respondo sonriéndole y depositando un ligero beso en sus labios , lo miro y me sonríe , se que es muy importante para él y solo lo veré cuando el me deje.

Me incorporo poco a poco , y le doy la espalda para levantarme cuando noto que me detiene sujetándome por un brazo. Me doy la vuelta para mirarlo , pero para lo único que me da tiempo es para ver como posa sus labios en los míos , se separa un poco de mi mirándome a los ojos.

Por favor no se lo diga a nadie – me susurra antes de envolver mis labios con ternura . Se que me va a mostrar el recuerdo que tan celosamente ha guardado incluso de mí, le doy las gracias profundizando el beso , guardare este secreto aunque me vaya la vida en ello ,si es importante para él también lo es para mí.

Otra vez vuelvo a penetrar en su mente , pero esta vez el me guía hasta ese recuerdo, noto como a medida que el recuerdo se va haciendo mas nítido se agarra mas a mi cuello profundizando mas el beso a la vez que volvemos a tumbarnos en la cama , eso solo me indica que el recuerdo es doloroso para él. Vuelvo a centrarme en el recuerdo y distingo a un hombre , miro alrededor a ver si reconozco el lugar y veo a mi pequeño atado y llevado ante Voldemort, así que ese hombre fue quien lo rapto, frunzo el ceño ante este recuerdo , noto lagrimas en la cara de Harry , supongo que lo que ahora vendrá será doloroso sino no estaría llorando , lo abrazo mas intentando consolarle , el recuerdo continua y oigo como el Lord halaga al mortifago que lo capturó , le pide que se descubra , se quita la mascara y….y no me lo puedo creer ,él un mortifago! Lupin es un maldito MORTIFAGO! Traidor.En ese momento rompo el beso y miro a Harry a los ojos sus mejillas están bañadas en lagrimas y sus ojos se abren ante el contacto de mi mano al limpiarle las lagrimas.

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Harry? – digo con voz entre dolida y furiosa , no por él sino por lo que acabo de ver .

La próxima lechuza feliz y cariñosa que me mande ese traidor , no volverá a su dueño con una poción para tranquilizar a un lobo sino con algo que lo matara, vengando así a Harry , él fue quien lo entrego ,por su culpa el Lord lo torturó y lo marcó , pero no lo marcó de cualquier forma lo marcó al violarlo , dejo su marca dentro de él , una marca que solo desaparecerá con la persona a quien ame mi pequeño , y me entere hace poco tiempo, una de esas mañanas al navegar en su mente , me tope de casualidad con el hecho de que me amaba , me sentí increíblemente feliz al descubrirlo ya que yo ya sentía algo por el también, pero también fue devastador ver como lo violaban sin yo poder hacer nada , aquel día lloramos los dos el por lo que le hicieron y yo por no poder evitarlo , ese secreto nos unió mas ya que solo yo lo he visto y nadie ha sabido ni por mi ni por él que es lo que paso exactamente. Por eso ver ahora este recuerdo me enfurece al saber que por culpa de Lupin la persona que mas amo sufrió lo indecible por un poco de poder y luego encima hacerse el preocupado y el afligido.

Yo no quería que nadie lo supiera ,por favor Severus no digas nada , me lo prometiste- me dice todavía llorando.

Pero Harry no te das cuenta que por su culpa te hicieron todo aquello , Harry , mírame- le digo mientras sujeto su barbilla , ya que no quería mirarme – se merece un castigo, el peor de los castig…..

No Severus tú me prometiste no decir nada por eso te lo mostré , no quiero saber nada de él , nunca le perdonare lo que hizo pero tampoco quiero que lo juzguen.- me dice con una mirada decidida , tan segura que no puedo mas que rendirme ante ella , lo amo y no discutiré con él por esto.

Esta bien mi pequeño será como tú digas – le respondo mientras apoyo mi frente sobre la suya fijando nuestras miradas.

Miro como entreabre sus labios en una clara invitación a que los tome , le sonrió pero no me hago de rogar y tomo sus labios con ternura , saboreándolos despacio , son como una droga para mí , su sabor me enloquece totalmente. Noto como me acaricia el pelo empujando ligeramente hacia abajo , sé lo que quiere pero aunque ya lo hemos intentado algunas veces siempre llega ese recuerdo que hace que lo hermoso se convierta en horrible y angustiante .Me separo un poquito de él para mirarlo , abre sus hermosas esmeraldas y me sonríe a la vez que asiente, al ver su gesto le sonrió a la vez que hundo mi cabeza en su cuello. Esparzo pequeños besos a lo largo de su cuello , hasta el lugar donde se une el hombro y el cuello donde doy un pequeño mordisco , haciendo que Harry de un pequeño bote a la vez que de su boca sale un gemido , una delicia para mis oídos que lo único que logra es que desee oírlo mas alto. Acaricio su cuerpo con ternura y devoción , mientras beso su cuello mas apasionadamente.Noto como se excita , y gime mas alto cuando acaricio su pecho por debajo de la parte de arriba del pijama.Vuelvo a sus labios que esta vez me reciben y besan con una pasión que nunca me había demostrado , nuestras lenguas se entrelazan batallando juntas , y mientras lo beso desabrocho lentamente el pijama hasta dejar su pecho al descubierto , abandono sus labios ,para besar su pecho y lamer y morder sus pezones logrando gemidos mas altos y profundos, sus manos se enredan en mi pelo , haciéndome subir para volver a besarnos esta vez con desenfreno con hambre del otro , nos estamos prácticamente devorando , sus manos prácticamente arrancan mi camisa para seguidamente clavar sus manos en mi espalda a la vez que junta su cadera con la mía frotando nuestros miembros a través de la tela , separándome de sus labios lo miro a los ojos mientras bajos los pantalones y boxers juntos.

Estas…..seguro...de...esto?

Si...Severus hazme tuyo, borra la otra huella de mi cuerpo y de mi alma, cúrame esa herida – dice mirándome a los ojos y con una profunda confianza y también amor.

Ya sin dudarlo termino de desnudarlo , y me separo para observar el hermoso ángel que se me entrega con confianza , veo como se sonroja ante mi mirada y desvía la suya hacia la pared.

No te avergüences , eres lo más hermoso que he visto…mi pequeño ángel.

No soy un ángel y si lo soy ,soy uno caído – dice con tristeza.

Te equivocas mi niño , a pesar de todo sigues siendo puro , a pesar de la tristeza sigues conservando tu inocencia y casi nadie logra eso , por eso para mi eres mi ángel , puro e inocente como un ángel.

Severus – dice mientras una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla por la emoción .

Lo beso con ternura mientras acaricio su cuerpo una vez más , tan suave , con esa piel tan cremosa. Gime ante mis atenciones y dirige sus manos a mis pantalones para quitarlos ,hasta desnudarme quedando los dos en igualdad de condiciones , sonrío ante su sonrojo y lo vuelvo a besar .Me vuelvo a separar de sus labios trazando un camino de besos por su pecho ,jugando con sus pezones haciéndole gemir mas fuerte ,sigo bajando y hundo mi lengua en su ombligo ,jadea mi nombre mientras se arquea ligeramente , acaricio sus piernas hasta llegar a su entrepierna ,le acaricio en toda su longitud haciéndole dar un pequeño grito de sorpresa ,para seguidamente gemir con fuerza ,a medida que aumento la velocidad sus gemidos son mas profundos y sus caderas se mueven con mi mano ,noto que esta a punto de llegar al clímax por lo que paro en seco ,logrando que me mire con algo de enfado ante lo que sonrío , sus manos me acercan para besarme mientras su cuerpo se frota lascivamente contra el mío , volviéndome loco haciéndome perder el poco control que me quedaba , se paro sus piernas colocándome entre ellas , me mira asintiendo , esta dispuesto y seguro y con una sonrisa me lo confirma. Alargo mi mano para alcanzar el lubrican te y después de embadurnar un dedo en el , lo acerco a su entrada y despacio mientras lo miro a los ojos lo introduzco en su interior.Veo como una ligera mueca de miedo , se forma en su cara para en seguida desaparecer y transformarse en un gemido , muevo mi dedo en su interior y cuando lo noto relajado introduzco otro y mas tarde un tercero .Harry mueve las caderas penetrándose con los dedos volviéndome completamente loco , me mira con suplica .

Severus por favor…te necesito …ahora…dentro de mí…por favor.

Saco mis dedos de su interior y colocándome entre sus piernas lo voy penetrando lentamente a la vez que me tumbo sobre él , hunde sus dedos en mi espalda ,mientras en su cara una pequeña lagrima se desliza , se que le duele , pero pronto pasara.

Sshhh mi amor relájate ,lo que ahora viene es mejor

Abre los ojos , y me mira , noto como se relaja y le aparto un mecho húmedo de la frente mientras vuelvo a mover mis caderas lentamente , jadea ante el movimiento y abre un poco mas las piernas , vuelvo a moverme consiguiendo esta vez un gemido y que hunda sus uñas en mi espalda, entro y salgo de él cada vez con mas facilidad , aumento la velocidad , llega un punto en que los dos gemimos sin control , sujeto sus caderas para controlar mas la penetración , aumentando la velocidad y la profundidad de mis embestidas , no voy a aguantar mas y por sus gemidos se que el tampoco , bajo mi cabeza atrapando sus labios en un beso desesperado se sujeta mas a mi , con una embestida mas se arquea , gimiendo en mi boca a la vez que se libera entre los dos , su interior se contrae apretándome y haciéndome explotar en su interior , mientras seguimos besándonos , su agarre se afloja y nos dejamos de besar , me mira a los ojos mientras intenta regularizar su respiración , levanta su cabeza y me besa con ternura , al separarnos sonríe y un brillo desconocido para mi ilumina sus ojos.

Te amo – me dice mientras me sonríe.

Yo también te amo mi ángel

Lentamente salgo de él , para tumbarme a su lado y le abrazo lentamente , se acurruca en mi pecho , mientras nos cubro a los dos con las mantas , se queda dormido abrazado a mí , le observo un momento mas ,antes de caer yo también dormido , ahora esta curado por fin todo saldrá bien.

Bueno chicas que os a parecido, no se me surgio de pronto en medio del trabajo , pliss enviadme algun review y que decis lo continuo o lo dejo asi. La eleccion es vuestra.besos y espero algun comentario.

Mushi-chan


End file.
